


Survivor

by TentativeNewtype



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentativeNewtype/pseuds/TentativeNewtype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing the Ptolemaois, Lockon separates from Celestial Being after losing all the other Gundam Meisters in the battle of Fallen Angels. A few years later, Sumeragi contacts Lockon to request his aid in leading the new generation of Gundam Meisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivor

_It's my fault._

The transport container was far too empty without a Gundam occupying it. Lockon could have dropped a coin and the echos would have been deafening.

_I could have changed this._

He didn't get to see Setsuna or Tieria die. They were forcing him to recuperate at the time, and he had to force his way out of his room so that he could be just in time to see Kyrios' cockpit being crushed by that golden Mobile Armor.

_This didn't have to happen._

Feldt was floating on the other side of the container, catatonic. She became unresponsive some time after Setsuna died, and hadn't so much as made a peep after. The rest of the crew only had time to confirm that she wouldn't die before they had to abandon ship. Lockon had no idea who else had managed to escape. He couldn't see her too clearly in the vast darkness in front of him. Perhaps if he had his other eye, he might have been able to do it. But if he had his other eye, then they'd still be alive, they'd still be talking with Sumeragi, talking about their next move. None of this would have happened.

[i] _Am I saying I should have sacrificed Tieria? If I had to do it again, knowing what I did now, would I have left him to die?_ [/i]  
His thoughts were interrupted by a tinny voice.

"Lockon! Lockon!"

"I'm here, Haro. " The green sphere twirled itself around and fluttered towards Lockon.

"Are you alright? Are you alright?"

"I've been better. How're you doing?"

"Feelin' fine! Feelin' fine!"

"That's good, Haro...Tell you what, why don't you keep Feldt company? I'm sure she'll need it more than I will." The ball pivoted around, and started making it's way to the other end of the container. As soon as it's whirs were too far to hear, there was complete silence, save for occasional turbulence from entering the atmosphere. The explosions that had rocked Ptolemaois were so standard just a few moments ago, and their absence was deafening.  
Gravity suddenly struck down on him, forcing him against the floor of the container. On the other side of the container, he heard a dull _thud_   and a sharp _KLANG!_  The seconds still passed on.  
An indeterminate time later, Feldt's voice came from across the container. "Lockon...? What's going on?"  
"I'm just Neil, now, Feldt. I don't think I'll need to go by Lockon again."  
"Where's Setsuna? And Sumeragi?"  
Lockon remained silent.  
"Where are we?"  
"If Sumeragi was correct, we should be approaching our safe house on the island. Wong Liu Mei should be able to get us home from there."  
Silence.  
"And then what?"  
"And then we're done." Lockon crossed his arms, his head bowed to avoid looking at Feldt. "Celestial Being's job is done, and we're done. We get to go on with life, and act like we've never done anything worth mentioning to most people. If we're lucky, the world will get it's act together and we get to live in peace from now on."  
"But... what am I going to do?"  
"I don't know."  
And then, silence once again. That silence was broken by the sounds of atmospheric reentry, and then the impact of the container against the ocean.


End file.
